Gortys
Gortys is a main character in Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. She serves as a supporting character and a key element to locating The Vault of The Traveler. When she was first activated, Gortys was incomplete in her upgrade process. Character Gortys is an Atlas robot that was constructed to get to The Vault of The Traveler before Hyperion. But due to Athena´s murdering of all the Atlas employees on Pandora, Gortys was never used. She was released in the Atlas Facility with the two cores that were imprinted on Fiona and Rhys. Upon activation with the press of a button, Gortys was then able to communicate with the group. She then explained her use and the vault she was programmed to find. More pieces are needed to complete Gortys' upgrade process. Personality Gortys is very naive and easy-going. She has the personality of a young child, yet she was built before the events of the original Borderlands, ''making her at least older than 5 years. '' Tales from the Borderlands Gortys appears as a vital key to achieving the location of The Vault of The Traveler. Death (initial) Killed by * Fiona (Out of mercy) * Sasha (Out of mercy) With The Traveler having completely overwhelmed Vallory's forces and even killed Vallory herself, in order to de-spawn the Traveler as well as the Vault itself, Gortys requests that Fiona shoots her with Vallory's rocket launcher, although this would mean killing her. Fiona is at first hesitant, though she begrudgingly agrees to her request. At first, she misses, but after struggling to pick up the rocket launcher, Sasha unexpectedly helps her, and together, they destroy Gortys, thus eradicating the Traveler and the Vault, though leaving a sense of sadness and sorrow in them for killing her. However, Gortys is later resurrected by Rhys and Fiona in order to fight the Traveler again and gain access to the vault, only this time, with a better well-equipped team of Vault Hunters. Killed Victims * The Traveler Relationships Fiona Fiona and Gortys get along well. Even if Fiona chooses to be rude to Gortys, she still likes Fiona as a friend. Rhys Rhys and Gortys get along well and they like each other no matter what, in Escape Plan Bravo, Rhys (disguised as Vasquez) can choose to insult Gortys by calling her a stupid robot. Gortys would initially feel hurt, but after the guard leaves, Rhys apologizes to her and Gortys easily forgives him. Gortys can even admitt that she loves him, but she thinks that he is sometimes annoying. Loader Bot Gortys and Loader Bot seem to be getting along very well being the robots on the team. Loader Bot is very protective of her and risked his legs to keep her from harm. In the end, it´s revealed that Loader Bot is seeing Gortys as his girlfriend and he cares about her very much. Gortys confirms this by hugging Loader Bot. Behind the scenes Gortys was initially envisioned as a cross between Marvin the Paranoid Android from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and Aubrey Plaza characters, that of a sullen teenager. This take proved difficult to write, as it made Gortys an unlikable character and in the writers' eyes was ruining the game. The characterization was finalized to the excitable childlike character Gortys became after Nick Herman suggested to Pierre Shorette that they base Gortys on Amy Adams's character from Junebug. Ashley Johnson, who had already recorded the initial sullen take, had to completely re-record her lines to match the new direction for the character.https://quarterly.camposanto.com/tales-from-the-borderlands-the-oral-history-d33bb5f146e6 Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler References Category:Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Alive